Howl
by muaaimoi
Summary: Being a werewolf isn't so bad. At least not when you can control yourself, but what do you do when some one makes it so you can't? Claim them as your mate of course. S/P love, as always.
1. Chapter 1

Penny gave a relieved sigh as she drooped the last of her boxes in her new apartment. Moving them hadn't been hard, but it did get pretty boring. And she hadn't had any one help, seeing as she didn't want to explain to anyone why she could easily carry so much. Super strength was awesome like that.

All things considered, being a werewolf wasn't so bad.

At first, Penny had been really angry when her second boyfriend, Randall, had accidentally turned her. The idiot had forgotten all about the full moon and decided that making out in a corn field until sundown was totally acceptable. If the first thing he had bitten hadn't been her arm, Penny wouldn't have survived the night. Since Randall had proceeded to, for all intents and purposes, rip out her throat.

Fortunately for Penny, new wolves were turned quickly, and werewolves healed even faster. On the third night Penny woke up naked, in yet another cornfield, with vague memories of being furry, she had known exactly what she was.

No thanks to Randall, she had so dumped his ass. He'd almost murdered her. She refused to even speak to him. She had, in fact ensured that he was trapped at the very bottom of the high school totem pole.

Penny hadn't even been introduced into the rest of the pack until nearly a year later, when Randall finally admitted that he'd fucked up to his grandmother, the Pack Elder. Who it turned out was also the woman who had turned Randall, since he had always been an idiot, and snuck into her basement one full moon when he had been expressly forbidden to do so.

Psht, it figured Penny had gotten herself turned by the dumbest werewolf ever.

Then she had to go through orientation, which sucked, because Penny apparently wasn't like most wolves. She actually seemed to be in control of herself most of the time. She could pass by a gutted deer without giving the slightest hint of the drooling beast inside her.

Not even the so called wise Elder could pull that one off, the woman drooled like a fountain. She also wasn't terribly wise, having gotten the title more out of being one of the oldest wolves turned and a pot smoking hippy. Yippe, and Penny was suppose to take her seriously when she explained how she had become a werewolf because wolf bites summoned a wolf spirit from the Great Beyond and imbued Penny with it's essence? Yeah, right.

Admittedly they had clued her in to some things Penny would have loved to know before hand, especially during her pregnancy scare. A mommy Penny was never going to be. She could still get pregnant, it would just never carry to term. Miscarriage was a very ugly word. But Penny was young, that shouldn't bother her for a long, long time. Or at least it shouldn't. She had her plate full enough as it was.

The whole Pack was a freaking joke, to think Penny had to fight the Alpha for permission to leave Omaha. It had barely taken her ten minutes. Then she had skipped town with the very human boyfriend not even her normal family approved of. That had been the end of that.

It was easy enough to fool him about the full moon thing, Kurt wasn't someone anyone would call observant. And he was a total hottie, always great for an ego boost, and even better sex. Wolf Penny, really, really liked sex. Which was totally cool, seeing as human Penny did too. Maybe that was the difference between Penny's control over her wolf and the others, she and her wolf could bond.

Her wolf had seemed to like Kurt well enough, he was big, male, and had excellent stamina. He'd also stayed with her, and loyalty was very important to both sides of Penny. She had really thought they had something. Something real, and special. She had almost come out to Kurt twice in the time she was with him. But she was so glad she hadn't. Penny wouldn't have been able to deny crushing the handle of her saucepan in her bare hands otherwise, when she smelled that skank all over him. Their relationship had ended there and then.

Penny considered the fact that she hadn't broken his face in three places to be the biggest act of mercy she had ever managed. Her wolf wasn't terribly happy about that.

So yeah, being a wolf wasn't so bad. The smell thing could be really useful, even though Penny had gained a violent hatred of perfume, and colognes. Clorox physically hurt her nose. But she had gotten used to that, using some vanilla lotion right under her nostrils helped clog the smell of everything else. Her hearing could easily get annoying as well, but it gave the really nosy part of her tingles. Penny could be a total gossip queen when she wanted to be, and she always had plenty of material. The super strength was easily the best thing though, Penny never had to worry about herself late at night after a if she ever did manage to get herself badly hurt, the super healing would easily take care of it.

In return for dealing with a screwy ball of animal instincts and becoming all furry three nights a month it wasn't a terribly bad trade. Factoring in the womb thing Penny figured she broke even. She could always adopt, after all.

Besides, the part of her that had been raised as a tomboy couldn't stop squealing about how cool being a werewolf was. Sparkly Vampires could suck it, Jacob eat your heart out.

Penny leaned against a stack of boxes in satisfaction, now if only her shower started working, she could call it a day. Penny perked up, hearing a couple of male voices coming up the stairs, her new neighbors? Who broke their clavicle? Penny opened the door, Picking up a book and turning in an attempt to seem casual.

And really, lasers? Penny bit back a smile. She hadn't even met the guy but she liked his voice, and surprisingly so did her wolf, was it actually purring? Penny shook of the thought, they had spotted her.

The old tenant had been a transvestite with a skin condition? Damn it! Now she had to seriously disinfect the whole place. Penny doubted she could get whatever it was, but like hell she was gonna risk being sorry with a skin condition. She decided to notice them then, she didn't want to miss her intro to the one with the deeper voice.

He was a cutie, totally adorably shy, looking down like that. She watched in confusion as they kept repeating hi. Venturing her own, before deciding to ignore it and introduce herself.

That's when the smell hit her. She couldn't quite keep the quiver out of her voice. Every predatory instinct she had screamed. Penny didn't even understand what was so wonderful about the scent, if just smelled clean, with an underlying hint of paper and something so, so, Penny didn't even have words for it.

But it made her wolf howl, **mineMiNEmINe**.

Penny was frankly amazed she managed to function well enough not to appear brain dead, apparently those acting classes where worth her dough after all. What, with the way Penny was squirming inside this was the performance of a lifetime.

She couldn't get them out of her apartment fast enough, sinking to her knees with her back against the door, shaking in an effort to control the urge to tear right through the door and claim the owner of that wonderful scent.

Then she realized she didn't know who it belong to. And that just didn't fly. Short, shy and geeky, or tall shier and going by the t-shirt, geekier, one of them was going to be Penny's property sometime soon. They just didn't know it yet.

As soon as Penny figured out which one of them it was. She shot up, heading towards a box she vaguely remembered hurling wet wipes into... Probably, damn it she would need her nose for this.

**xXx**

**So ive hit what I can, Ironically, only call a road block with On the Road, so I started this, in an attempt to write myself out of writers block, hey it works for my drawing dry spells. So why not? I can probably stretch it into a three shot, or maybe longer if you like, and you can blame/thank zoraya h for this. Her review of my story Look Before You Leap sparked a lot of ideas for shenny fics, this is just one of them. Hopefully you guys will review this and spark a few more right? Please, a thousand times please, with sugar on top? Plox? Can you tell I'm desperate for feed back yet?**


	2. Chapter 2

When Leonard shows up with an offer of Thai food, she's a little iffy.

Penny wasn't usually one to look a gift horse in the mouth. But Leonard was making her wonder about him. She kind of hoped the other one, Sheldon was hers. He was so tall, and something about him, it just drew her to him. Like a magnet.

Walking into their apartment though, and getting hit by a wave of that smell, Penny finds it hard to care which one of them it is. Not with the way the smell makes her feel like she's found nirvana. Anyone who smells this good is a the man Penny is meant to spend the rest of her life with, however long her wolf will make that to be.

Kurt? Kurt who? Seriously, she should have thought of choosing a boyfriend by smell alone years ago, who knew how much quicker she could have found her mate if she had actively been looking for him. Stupid know nothing pack, they should have told her something about it, like hell she would have bothered with Kurt if she had known something like this was even possible.

Penny feels high, or at least, like what she can remember from the feeling, back in eighth grade when she and her friends had tried pot for the first time. Werewolves couldn't get high. Drunk was a different story, but it took obscene amounts of paint thinner, all of which had to be disguised as actual alcohol, and none of which you could share with a regular human.

The light feeling in her chest makes her smile, and she drifts over to the middle of the room, barely noticing the board. She does comment on it though. And she's soon glad for it, looking at Sheldon leaning sexily against his white board with a smile.

She would seriously love to score a beautiful mind genius guy.

Leonard interrupts their moment, apparently he has a board too. It's not as impressive as Sheldon's but Penny compliments it all the same, smarts is smarts, either way. And what can you expect anyway, he wasn't as impressive as Sheldon. Sad fact of the matter. Seriously, why is there a fifty percent chance that he might be hers?

Penny sinks into a corner of the couch. She can see Sheldon freaking out inside, and it doesn't take him long to protest. It's just a bit adorable, the kind of crazy politer company would have called quirky. Penny wasn't terribly polite, at least not when she didn't have to be. Something about having a ravaging beast for an inner animal just made the need for manners rub her the wrong way sometimes.

But this was their first meeting, so Penny tried, patting the seat beside her. So she was pretty bemused when she got a resounding no. The explanation would have made her head hurt, if she hadn't been too busy feeling like she was floating on a cloud. Was the smell actually stronger here? Yes it was, and if this was indeed Sheldon's spot, then, Penny might not need her nose after all.

They talk some more, and Penny makes up some bullshit story about still loving Kurt. The hunter in her knows to set the prey into a false sense of security. Sheldon in particular seems skittish, so it's best to start early. When the time comes, he won't see it coming. And while Penny's aware that it's probably not the best of ideas to hunt her mate, she can't help it. The wolf inside of her feels stronger, more present than she's ever felt it before. She'll forgive herself for being a little irrational.

She wants to be able to smell him in his entirety, double check and all. And if the smell seemed to get impossibly better as it became stronger...Well, Penny only had so much self control.

Sheldon's a walking temptation, the more she looks at him, the more she wants to jump him. He's hers after all, completely and utterly hers. So why shouldn't she? Her want is rapidly becoming a need. It was getting harder to participate in the conversation.

At least Penny knows her acting classes are worth every cent. She doesn't know how else she could be getting through this.

If she doesn't put enough distance between them soon Penny will not be responsible for her actions. Especially considering that she's finding it harder, and harder to care. Her wolf has never demanded something like this. Something Penny knows she can't deny.

Sheldon is going to be her mate, no matter what.

She jumps on their offer for a shower.

xXx

Their new neighbor is very odd.

Sheldon knows she is, even if he can't quite put his finger on what it is about her that's so strange. He considers that it might be because she's female, and almost ridiculously attractive, but he had grown up peripherally aware of such females, seeing as his sister had a lot of friends that were similarly attractive.

So he's almost eighty percent sure that's not it.

Maybe it's because she's giving Leonard and himself the time of day, but something tells him that isn't it either.

It's something in the way she moves, the way she looks at him... He finds it unsettling. Especially seeing as he's so curious, his last neighbor had been a transvestite, and he had never cared about why that was the case. What could he possibly find so interesting about some Nebraskan waitress who wanted to be an actress?

He's glad when Wolowitz and Koothrapali show up. He really can use the distraction. It's actually rather sad that he actually consents to leaving his apartment just to know more about her. Surely an ex-boyfriend would be a wealth of information. He was rather curious about the person Penny was crazy enough to still be in love with. The encounter goes nothing as expected, at least not from what he'd theorized before he'd seen the large behemoth and realized he was a bully.

Getting pants was definitely not an occasion he'd planned for, otherwise he would have brought another set of pants.

He can't help but be angry with his roommate. Foolish Leonard, he thought males were suppose to gain some sort of control over their hormones as they grew older, not become their complete utter slaves. Howard and Raj weren't much better. They actually seem jealous when Penny hugs them at their empty handed return. A dinner wouldn't pay for his pants, but at least she's making some sort of effort.

Meanwhile he'll attempt to figure out why he gets the disturbing sense that she wants to attack him...Maybe she's some sort of psychopath.

**xXx**

**So I didn't expect to write Sheldon's Pov for this story, he just kind of snuck in there, thank you all who reviewed! You guys are so awesome and gave me so much to think about! So many, many Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howl**

**by :muaaimoi**

Penny considers the fact that she hasn't jumped Sheldon Cooper to be a small miracle.

Well no, not exactly. It's not small, it's a huge miracle. It's freaking monumental. The Pope himself would be impressed. Penny should be declared a saint. Holding back her animal mating instinct is something Penny had been completely unprepared to do. And she's constantly surprised she's actually managing to do it.

Caging her wolf so much has had certain consequences though, Penny can feel it. She had to physically bite back a growl at a customer today at work. Usually the need to growl barely happens in the first place. Not to mention that the mental exhaustion isn't just wearing on her mind. She's starting to really need the breaks at work, werewolf healing or no. Her wolf is constantly fighting her. Penny's barely sleeping, let alone eating, and it's not just the lack of funds from splurging on her new stereo system. She can't help it, the slightest thing get's her growly now a days.

Penny isn't used to exhibiting such wolfish behavior. She's always considered herself different than the others since her turning. She's nothing like them, she's a breed apart.

She's not an alpha, She doesn't have the testosterone for it. Penny doesn't feel like she needs to micromanage every part of her existence, or bite the shit out of those who disobey and ignore her. She's never exhibited submissive behavior either. She likes to please people, but it's not a need, Penny has always considered herself outside of the Pack hierarchy. The only reason she had ever bothered obeying the alpha was out of respect for the position.

Personally, She thought Jeremy Herring was an asshole, on the other hand, she imagined handling a pack of unruly wolves wasn't the most pleasant of jobs. So she gave the guy a break, and no back talk outside her head. Aside from that little insident with her leaving Omaha of course.

But that was just further confirmation that she was special, better. There's some mystical mumbo jumbo that bind werewolves to their alphas. It forces them to obey the will of the entire pack. And she knows it's not bullshit either. She's felt her own link with the alpha, it's a two way street. In exchange for being bound to his will, the alpha has to manage the wolves. And that includes the wealth of emotion from each and every one.

Penny remembers thinking of it like magical democracy. The alpha just couldn't afford to work against his packs wishes. An unhappy pack meant an unhappy alpha. And Penny had felt the full force of it right before her link with the pack had snapped, back when she'd had to cast herself out in order to leave town with Kurt.

According to the so called elder, Penny's supposed to need that link. Wolves are Pack animals, after all, and apparently they don't do well with out other wolves.

Is was utter bullshit.

Penny hadn't had a pack in four years and she'd been fine.

Well, she'd been fine up until she found her mate.

Containing herself was making Penny unravel at the edges. And it truly didn't help that Sheldon made it so impossibly hard. Sneaking in at night to clean, like she doesn't already want to jump his bones with out smelling him everywhere in her apartment. He'd been in her closet for christs sake.

Almost on her bed.

If it hadn't been a full moon, and Penny hadn't been spending it in an old abandoned factory she'd found, just outside of Pasadena, Penny would have torn into him. She would have climbed on top of him, claimed him, and mated over and over until the moon was full so she could turn him.

The very idea of turning someone against their will had scared Penny badly enough that she'd faked being in enraged by it ( Despite the fabulous state of her apartment. Seriously, was her mate perfect or what? He liked to clean! Jackpot!).

On top of that, she's having trouble laying a foundation for their relationship. Sheldon doesn't seem to react like most guy's. No matter what tactics Penny's tried. Nothing seems to work. Not showing him how much she's wanted, the whole week long fling excuse is tried and true. Even Leonard obsessing over her isn't enough for Sheldon to wake up to the fact that she's gorgeous and available. She knows, Werewolf hearing is awesome like that.

Yes it's a little messed up of her to play Leonard like that , but his mom's right. Sheldon is like a baby deer. If Penny pounces before she's ready to go in for the kill, he'll be off so fast she won't even have time to blink. So flirting with Leonard, or concentrating on making sure most of her interaction between her and the group center around Leonard and herself, is something of a must. Sheldon needs to be lulled into a very safe and very false sense of security. Then Penny will finally get to show him why she's usually on the other side of the tie.

And just how much he'll enjoy being there with her.

So when she runs into Kurt at work, and he all but invites himself along to her party, well, Penny can't think of a reason to say no. Sheldon will no doubt remember the boyfriend he thinks she's still in love with, and that can only be a good thing at this point. Maybe she'll get to act all mopey after Kurt leaves, cuddle up to Sheldon or something. It'll certainly help with the false sense of security bit, if nothing else.

xXx

Penny tugs angrily at the frilly skirt of her stupid cat costume.

Quite a bit comes off, and Penny feels monumentally stupid. She actually liked the cat costume. It was impossibly ironic. A big bad werewolf dressing up, badly, as a cute fluffy kitten. The idea had seemed like a lot more fun the first time she'd thought of it. Now that Leonard and Sheldon had skipped out of her party? Not so much.

God, Kurt was such a douche hole. Yes a douche hole, an entire ass, and crack, and hole made of his doucheness. Man the paint thinner was strong. Penny had crawled into the bathroom not long after the guys had left. The Party had finally hit it's stride with a lack of interrupting geeks, and the hormones of horny party goers were getting to her. No amount of concentrated vanilla oil, or black paint on the inside of her nose could truly block those out.

At least the paint thinner helped. It made everything fuzzy and soft. Of course she had to hide the smell with actual alcohol. But a half a bottle of wine was basically half a bottle of water to her. And as nice as the paint thinner after affects were, it just made her more susceptible to the smell.

So she'd had to escape the apartment. Along with the rest of her wine bottle. She could pretend, and she liked the taste anyway. Penny had leaned quietly against the door. Hearing the tale end of Sheldon's shitty attempts at sympathy. They would have to work on that, but then, they would have to work on the whole human emotion side of the scale. Sheldon really needed some help with that.

The apartment was quiet after that. And Penny wondered if she really had to knock. The guys usually locked their door, but werewolf strength would easily take care of that... But they didn't know about that, riiiight. Penny really aught to remember that, and figure out a nice way to introduce the supernatural into Sheldon exceedingly logical world view.

She tried to take another sip of her bottle, only to realize it was empty. Great, now she had no excuse to not go and apologize to Leonard. Of course Leonard chose that moment to go off to the bathroom, Penny could hear the shower nozzle turning on. That probably meant Leonard wouldn't hear her knocking. And that the living room was empty. Leaving a drunk Penny to linger outside of the apartment.

A drunk and horny Penny. Those pheromones were no joke.

And if Penny closed her eyes, and stopped concentrating on blocking out smells, she could clearly make out Sheldon's scent. Which just really served to make her hornier. She could get off to his smell alone. Penny had done that actually, when smelling him right next to her bed had been far, far too much. Penny could only be grateful that he'd thought the massive piles of what was basically all her covers on the bed had been her sleeping. Penny would have been unable to leave her bed if she could have smelled him on it.

Near by had been bad enough.

And her self control was in tatters at the moment. So it really shouldn't have surprised Penny when, next thing she knew, the door had actually opened without her needing to break it and a few brief steps landed her in front of Sheldon's door.

Mmm, it smelled so good...Penny just wanted to taste him. Just one little lick... Possibly followed by a good deep whiff, maybe another, slower taste and, yeah...

Picturing it snaps the frayed thread that's all that's left of what was once Penny's very impressive self control.

She walks right in, what little logic still holding ground in her brain making her close and lock the door behind her. Then Penny's on him. Having pounced and straddled him right from the get go.

Sheldon jolts, sitting up in bed and shouting "danger,danger!". Penny ignores it. Burying her head in his neck and nuzzling his pulse point. The smell was strongest there. Penny moaned softly. Sheldon's scent had spiked with fear and confusion. It was sharper somehow, smelling remarkably like prey and very pleasing to the animal inside of her.

Sheldon finally got a hold of himself some undetermined moments later and tried to pry her off.

Failing completely.

Penny found herself laughing. As if a human could make her do anything she didn't want to do. He was being foiled mostly by his blanket anyway. He'd been completely wrapped up in it.

Sheldon was talking rapidly, voice high pitched, rising and falling with his flailing arms. Penny was far too lost to the incredible way he smelled to actually make out the words. Werewolf hearing be damned.

But she did lean back in order to take him in. Night vision was cool that way. Penny could see him so clearly. The way he was flushed and alarmed, those soft lips moved frantically... It was only right for her to claim them. He was her mate after all. And mates kissed... and touched... and fucked like the animals that they were.

Not that Sheldon was up to fucking quite yet.

He had gone completely still beneath her. Utterly frozen. His scent spiking into terrified, and while no less appealing to her wolf, it did calm Penny down.

Lacking self control or no, Penny didn't truly want to force herself on him. Not even her wolf wanted that. Well not that exactly. Penny just wanted him to want her. She was sick of cutting corners to get his attention. She wanted him to know already. She needed him to see, to understand just how badly she wanted him.

So Penny kept kissing him. She kissed him hard, passionately, letting all the frustration, the desperation show.

And then, after some frantic kissing on her part, Sheldon started kissing back.

Had she mentioned that he tasted awesome? Yeah, totally explained the smell. But tasting him was actually, impossibly better. Much, much better.

It was clumsy, he was trying to mimic her lips in sync and following her own motions much too closely, throwing her off. But he was kissing her back, so Penny kissed him just as sloppily. Easily the best messy kissing she had ever done.

At least until they fell into a rhythm and their lips finally started meeting with some finesse. Penny moaned happily. Sheldon seemed to be getting better by the second. Penny knew there was a reason she loved that big beautiful mind of his.

One of Sheldon's hands was tangled in her hair, while the other rested far too chastely on her lower back. She reaches blindly behind her, garbing his hand and placing it on her ass. Sheldon squeezes it curiously and Penny groaned her approval. Beginning to let her own hands roam.

The blanket didn't present much of a barrier. And the PJ's and shirt were even less of a challenge for werewolf strength.

So Penny touched at her leisure, letting her hands skim his chest as she dragged them slowly down his chest. Until her were tracing the rather large bulge in his pants. Sheldon moaned into her mouth ,prompting Penny to smile into their kiss. Her wolf was all but purring, something she still had trouble believing it could do. But most on her attention was now focused on her new goal.

Penny wanted to make Sheldon moan.

So she released his lips, and begun slowly kissing her way down. He tasted divine, and the occasional hitched, breathy moan had what felt like molten lava flowing though her veins. And pooling at her pussy. Sheldon was definitely not the only one who was going to enjoy some head tonight.

Thankfully, that's what sixty nine's were for.

Penny easily snapped her underwear, before tugging Sheldon's pants down far enough to let his member spring free. She absolutely loved tall guys. They were never disappointing. Finally, she flipped herself over, so that she was straddling Sheldon's face. And presenting the most sensitive part of his anatomy to hers.

Then Penny began to lick.

And Sheldon followed.

Truly, there was something to be said for that genius learning curve...

xXx

Sheldon lay panting on his bed.

He'd never had an orgasm quite like that before. But then he'd never let anyone put their mouth there before either. And as much as he would have loved to get up and shower, washing all of Penny of himself, he found he was far too exhausted.

Orgasms had never taken so much out of him before either. But then, tonight seemed to be a night of firsts for him. he'd never brought a woman to climax before either. It was strangely satisfying.

He licked his lips, the taste of Penny's labia still strong on his lips. He became absolutely mortified by the stirring of interest in his crotch. Hadn't he just been spent?

Penny had just laid on him, completely lax after they'd both climaxed. Then, once her breathing had evened out, much quicker than his own, he'd noted with envy, she'd just gotten up and left. With out so much as a good bye.

What was he suppose to do now?

Homo Novus or no, Sheldon wasn't sure he could go back to regular orgasms. Not now that he knew what receiving fellatio felt like. He found himself surprisingly amicable to the idea of reciprocating as well. He wondered if he could draft a contract.

Sheldon drifted to sleep in the middle of outlining it in his head.

He only remembered to be satisfied about his hypothesis in the morning.

She had wanted to attack him. Just not the way he'd thought.

_**XxX**_

_**So yeah, this baby is now M rated. And Sheldon just keeps worming his way in there. Lol, please tell me what you think, I'm liking this story more lately, I've got some good if vague ideas for it. Do you like it? Tell me what you think, all reviews are welcome! **_


	4. Chapter 4

Penny is standing with her ear glued to the door.

For the sake of secrecy, it's her door.

Not that it matters much. Penny can still hear her neighbor's apartment as if she were inside it. She needs to know how Sheldon's reacting to all of this. Penny knows he always goes to Leonard when he has trouble with social situations. And she figures this will count.

She'd gotten pretty sociable with his dick.

Penny bats away the flare of arousal with a strength she'd missed. Her wolf has been temporarily pacified with what Penny had gotten up to last night. She was more in control of herself than she had been in months. Ever since meeting Sheldon, her lust for him had been gnawing at her self control. Penny had been reduced to nothing more than a bundle of screwy animal instincts. Instincts that had forced her hand that night.

It's totally all his fault, though. That'll show him to be so fucking irresistible. Penny had done her best to refrain. She'd just sort of failed.

And blaming him for it makes Penny feel much better about having potentially traumatized the poor germaphobe. Frankly, she's somewhat amazed he hadn't been screaming rape at the top of his lungs. She's really glad he hadn't. It would have given her wolf ideas. While most of her actions were her own, there was no doubt about who was driving the need to become more intimate with her mate.

Once her post orgasmic haze had subsided, Penny had panicked. She couldn't think of anything to say. Or do. So she'd fled, lest she make the situation worse.

She hadn't forced herself on him, exactly. There had been a certain level of participation from Sheldon's side of things. But it was pretty damn close. And nothing she had thought of so far had made her feel better about the fact that she had basically broken into his house and sexually assaulted him.

Which were probably going to be the exact words Sheldon would use to describe the situation.

Damn.

Penny really needed the heads up on just what Sheldon would do about it.

He might sue her, or call the cops. Maybe even file a restraining order…

Penny tries to ignore they way her stomach sinks at the thought. No, she's not going to let it go down like that. She was drunk. That's her excuse and she's sticking to it. Even if she'd only been drunk until a little bit after she'd kissed him. Werewolf metabolism did not take kindly to toxins. It was hard enough to get buzzed, let alone stay that way.

Sheldon had no way of knowing of knowing that, though, so Penny didn't think it would matter. And who knew? He could just as easily simply throw a fit. A huge freaking tantrum would help them overcome this little blip nicely. Much better than other, more drastic options.

Penny hadn't stuck around long enough to see how he'd been taken it. Something she's not quite sure she regrets. But she does know better than to hope he had discovered he loved her and would soon be knocking on her door for more. No way was she that lucky. And that just wasn't how Sheldon operated. Penny simply didn't know what the fallout would be...

It was making her anxious. Sleep was an impossibility. Not that she could have slept in her bed anyway. Her party goers had truly trashed her place. Her nose had helpfully informed her that more than one couple that had fun in her bed. Penny would have to change the sheets. And probably do some cleaning first. But all she'd managed was to push everything off her couch and onto her floor. She'd promptly lost all motivation after. Just laid down and had a good sulk. She'd never even changed out of her mostly shredded costume.

Penny did not want her life to be lacking her mate.

Which was why her ear was currently glued to the door, forewarned was forearmed and all that jazz. If she knew what Sheldon was going to do before he did it, then she could plan accordingly. And then she could fix it. Penny wasn't sure she could cope without her bi-weekly Sheldon fix. Sitting next to him in his spot was a lot like heaven for her. Penny couldn't give that up. Bad enough she would now have to live with the knowledge that he tasted even better than he smelled. She could scarcely contemplate it. That way laid madness. And Penny was crazy enough about Sheldon as it was.

He was meant to be hers, damn it! He was fully and completely Penny's property. Her's to do with as she wished, her mate. He was just being really stubborn about it. Plus Penny hadn't quite worked out how to break it to him yet. But it was only a matter of time. She was working on it. Like hell she was just going to let him get away now.

That's when she heard the first noise. The squeaking of bed springs was the first signs of waking. Penny took a deep breath, closing her eyes and sinking into what she had mentally dubbed as her animal brain.

See, Penny wasn't separate from her wolf. Not completely. There was a certain degree of oneness between them. When Penny was happy, her wolf was happy. When Penny was sad, so was her wolf, and so on, and so on. With them sharing most emotions. It just didn't work vice versa. Or with any sort of explicit desires.

Penny would love not to want to jump Sheldon's bones on a day to day basis. But her wolf did, so Penny would. Just like her wolf could make her want it all day and nothing would happen with out Penny's say so. Most of the time, Penny was the one in charge of the body. Even on the full moon, when her wolf was at it's most distinct from her.

That only time that her wolf gained a certain degree of control was when Penny was focusing on her gifts. In order to use her werewolf given abilities at their full potential when she was human Penny had to meld with her wolf. Become one as much as she could in her human body. Penny wanted super strength? Sure, just beware; she's going to get a little growly.

As Penny wove herself into her wolf, what was once only the soft protest of metal springs to her senses sharpened. Penny could hear the rustle of the sheets. The soft slide of feet into slippers, and, when she really concentrated, the heartbeat of her prey. Her wolf did its usual purring thing as Penny focused all her senses on Sheldon.

As far as her wolf was concerned, that's where they belonged.

Penny couldn't really fault her for it. Seeing as she agreed and all.

She listened as Sheldon went through his morning routine. The familiarity of the sounds bringing an unconscious smile to her face. It wasn't like this was the first time Penny had stalked him with her ears. Was that creepy? Probably. But Penny didn't particularly care. This was definitely one of those; what Sheldon doesn't know won't hurt him, deals. And was anyone going to tell him? Penny didn't think so.

She was the only one who knew, after all.

Sheldon finished his cereal, putting his things away with the remarkable efficiency with

which he always cleaned. Then he parked before his laptop. His fingers began flying over the keys, and just the way they settled into a rhythm told Penny he was going to be there a while. She barely noticed when her back began sliding against the door. Or when the soft taps of the keys lulled her to sleep.

xXx

Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Penny."

She jerked awake. Backing into some empty beer cups she'd been valiantly ignoring.

Fuck, what was that?

Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Penny."

Sheldon, her brain sluggishly informed her, knocking. She didn't need her clock to know that it was exactly eleven in the morning. Penny stood groggily, grabbing the door knob and waiting for him to finish. So much for being prepared beforehand.

She took a deep breath. No matter what happened, she was going to fight for him. For them. She was his just as much as he was hers. Nothing would ever change that. She would make sure of that. No matter what. Penny nodded grimly to herself, squaring her shoulders in determination, and preparing to face the music, so to speak.

Knock-Knock-Knock.

"Penny."

She opened the door.

Sheldon presented her with a stack of papers.

"I found myself rather flummoxed by your actions last night. However, it has cleared up certain misgivings I had about you. I believe I have come up with a solution to our current dilemma that will satisfy both parties."

Penny blinks. This option hadn't even been in the cards. She accepts what is now obviously a contract as Sheldon presses it into her hands. She stares at it dumbly for a moment. And then remembers she can read. Doing so aloud, "A coitus engagement agreement?"

"Indeed." Sheldon nods, clearly pleased with himself, "I have researched the topic extensively, and I believe we could have what is often called a 'friends with benefits' arrangement. It does have certain drawbacks, like officially becoming friends as opposed to affable acquaintances. But I did find time for it in my schedule."

"Wait." Penny says, holding a hand up,"Stop. I need to process."

She really, really does. She should be happy, Penny knows. On the surface it's everything she wants. She gets to jump Sheldon, with his expressed permission at that. She will get to kiss him, touch him, fuck him, and mark him completely as hers.

But that's just on the surface.

Penny frowns, mind racing furiously,"Why not just be my boyfriend? We're going to be together anyway. Why complicate it."

Sheldon frowns back at her,"We are not going to be 'together' as you so quaintly put it. We will simply be engaging in coitus, I believe the term 'booty-call' might also apply. Or fuck buddy."

And there's the catch, Penny thinks with a ruthless sort of satisfaction. She knew it was far too good to be true. Sheldon had enjoyed himself last night, apparently enough to silence all his hang ups about sex. Which was great actually. And very validating. But that is all he's interested in at the moment. Sex. It has very little to do with her; Penny.

And she won't let her future husband fuck up their relationship from the get go.

"No." Penny says, putting on a brave face though the words almost physically hurt.

"What?" Sheldon squawks, surprised."Penny, I am being very generous with my offer. In fact, I'm not even billing you for the damages to my covers and my pajamas. Since you obviously can't control your lust for me."

"I was drunk!" Penny justifies, remembering her excuse.

"I know." Sheldon answers, unsurprised. Then he flushes, ever so slightly, "I could taste the wine."

Penny smiles happily at the memory, "See, I can control my lust for you."

A lie, but she doubts he'll call her on it. There's also no point in denying the lust. Like, none... ever, at all.

"Well, you can't when you're inebriated, and that's a common state for you. Is it not?"

"I wish" Penny mumbles, it would be so nice. But paint thinner wasn't cheap, nor was the disguise alcohol. The short buzz just wasn't worth the cash."I'm way too broke to afford getting wasted all the time."

Sheldon arched a disbelieving eyebrow at her, "The simple fact remains, I do not wish to undergo another incident like the one last night, Penny."

"Really?" It's Penny's turn to be disbelieving."It kind of sounds like that's exactly what you want."

Sheldon flushes again, the pink looks way too cute on his cheeks, which twitch. " It is not. Penny, this is the best option, it satisfies all parties involved."

"No" Penny says, "It satisfies your new found interest in sex. Is all."

Sheldon narrowed his eyes at her."Sex I would be engaging in with you. So I don't see why you're complaining."

Man, Sheldon saying sex gave her all sorts of tingles...Why was she turning him down again? Love. Right, maybe she should try explaining that. "Sheldon, when people are friends with benefits someone always gets emotionally involved, and get's hurt. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

Sheldon's eyebrows crinkle adorably in confusion. "Are you saying I am using improper terminology?"

This was a genius? Really? "Yes. I mean, no. Look, Sheldon, I don't just want to have sex with you. I want you to be my boyfriend. I want a real relationship. And friends with benefits only really have friendship and sex."

"And just what's wrong with that? I don't want a girlfriend, Penny. I suppose I will have to deal with your friendship, but I only really want sex." Sheldon said frankly.

At least honesty would never be an issue in their relationship. Penny crossed her arms,"Well-I want more."

"Why?" Sheldon asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Penny blushed, she was pretty sure that telling him they were going to spend their lives together would send him running. So it was on to the next best thing. "I really like you."

Sheldon sighed, shifting slightly and looking deep in thought. He looked really deep in thought. She figured he was torn between the lure of amazing sex and his horror of emotional intimacy.

"I am no ones cuddle monkey, Penny." Sheldon told her seriously."I have dedicated my life to science, I refuse to waste time with pointless constructs, like emotions."

Penny snorts, "But wasting time on Star Trek is fine? Look, you don't have to give up anything to be with me. I wouldn't dream of asking you to. Usually when a guy agrees to date a girl he's mostly giving up the right to sleep with other girls, and it's not like you're doing any of that anyway. All you're doing is agreeing to be my boyfriend, and I assure you, there's a lot of sex involved."

Sheldon frowned again, conflicted, before giving in to temptation and nodding. Score!

He shot her a defeated look, "I don't suppose you will simply reconsider my original offer?"

"Nope." Penny said, popping the p. She couldn't believe this was really happening.

Was Sheldon really about to agree?

"Very well then, Penny, will you be my girlfriend?"

Instead of screaming yesyesyes at the top of her lungs, like she sort of wanted to, Penny kissed him in reply. She was pretty sure he would get where she was going with that.

xXx

Sheldon had originally felt mildly ashamed of himself.

He felt remarkably like he was betraying his ideals. Approaching Penny for sex. But he had already considered women who would do so for money, and the very notion disgusted him. Not just the lack of hygiene. The thought of engaging in coitus with a woman genuinely grossed him out. The only exception to this seemed to be Penny.

That made her his only option.

And his newly awakened libido refuses to let him watch Star Trek in peace until he'd at least tried to secure some future coitus.

It's why he gives in.

Why he's kissing Penny in her doorway.

Penny is very stubborn, regardless. She would have found a way to wear him down eventually. Even if it meant sneaking into his bedroom again. He frankly doubts his ability to turn her away. Not when the slightest kiss seems to melt his brain. It's all he can do to respond. Recalling the technique he'd developed the night before. Kissing feels best when done properly it seemed. And Sheldon was always one to do things well.

Penny moaned into their kiss and he had trouble thinking again.

Maybe it was best that he became her boyfriend. From what his research had unearthed friends with benefits only kissed when engaging in coitus. And kissing Penny is rapidly becoming one of his favorite past times. Especially when she's still wearing that cat costume, the memory of what they had done while Penny wore it did things to his heart rate.

Pleasant things.

He decides to keep the ripped pajamas as well.

XxX

So I made them get together. As fun as writing their romance is it's not the full focus of this fic. We still have to explore Penny's furry nature and all that. What would you guys rather see next chapter? The guys reaction? Long awaited smut? Both? Let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Penny feels like her brain is melting. She seriously loves having Sheldon's tongue in her mouth. Absolutely loves it. They've tumbled backwards into the couch. Sheldon's sprawled above her, but his weight is completely negligible when so much of her wolf is being called to the surface.

Sheldon shifts above her, trying to get more comfortable, and tumbles over, taking Penny with him.

There is a crash. It sounds a lot worse than it is, they land on all the cups and trash Penny had shoved on the floor.

"Ow." Sheldon says, a little stunned.

Penny looks at the look of surprise on his face and laughs. He frowns at her, then takes a good look around him and jumps to his feet. Penny stays on the floor.

"Penny!" Sheldon squawks,"this place is filthy! We were just on the floor! We need to a shower right this instant!"

"Shower?" Penny parrots stupidly. Drunk off the power of her lust. The meaning of the word escapes her for a good minute before her minds eye produces an image of Sheldon, naked and wet. It's all it takes for Penny to board the shower wagon.

"Your place." Penny says, he has a bigger tub.

"As if I would trust your cleaning skills." Sheldon scoffs, as they stand and he begins to tug her towards the door. She follows him eagerly.

She pulls him down for a kiss, she can't resist one for the road. Of course one becomes two. And two become decidedly involved, all soft lips and tongue. Sheldon's technique is a far cry from what it use to be. Just a few hours ago.

It takes everything she has to pull away.

"Shower." She pants, voice ragged.

"Shower." Sheldon echoes, and they both manage to pull away long to get across the hall. Of course Sheldon readily ruins their progress at his door. Pausing just long enough that Penny can't resist kissing the pale arch of his neck. Sheldon gasps softly at the contact, before turning around and looking at her with so much heat in his gaze that it's all she can do not to take him right there and then.

Instead she pins him against the door and they make out furiously.

It's so hard to slow down. She's been waiting for so long, and Sheldon's finally letting her do this now. Suddenly she doesn't want him in the shower. Oh it's gonna happen, but it's going to have to wait. Penny needs a bed. She's going to do this right.

This is the first time she marks him, claims him, it's going to be the first time they mate. The first time they make love, and she want's to do it properly. On a big bed, surrounded by the scent of her mate.

The thought gives her the strength to pull back.

"Come on." Penny growls, her wolf the closest to the surface it's ever been outside of the full moon. "Bed first."

xXx

Raj can't wipe the smile from his face. Sure there had been some unpleasantness the morning after. Apparently the girl thought he was mute and had gotten very upset he hadn't told her about it. Although how she expected him to tell her if she thought he was mute was beyond him. Still, Raj didn't really care, he'd come to expect stuff like that to happen to him over the years. He totally got laid last night, dude!

He'd gotten a text from Howard to meet at Leonard's apartment, apparently he wasn't answering his phone. According to Howard, this could only mean one of two things. Leonard had gotten so embarrassed in front of the girl he liked that he'd chosen to commit suicide. Or he'd gotten laid.

Raj personally thought both options were ridiculous. Leonard had plenty of practice at being embarrassed in front of pretty girls. And he'd bombed last night so badly, he couldn't have even scored a lay out of pity.

Still, he had come, considering he was still in his costume and all, it was the perfect way to show off his walk of shame. Howard was going to be so jealous!

Raj met him at the door.

"I'm glad you're here, I bought my camera. Now remember, if we find him hanging in his room, we'd all agreed to go babe watch at the beach today. If there's a naked girl in there, tug the covers as far away as you can from her." Howard told him, clutching at his camera and bouncing in anticipation.

Raj cleared his throat.

"What?" Howard snapped, blinking big blue eyes at him. Eyes that widened as he took in Raj's costume. "No way! You? Last night?"

Raj grinned at him broadly, "I'm a very good listener."

Howard bit his knuckle with a squeal, "Did you get any pictures?"

"No" Raj exclaimed, feeling himself blush. Only Howard would have even thought of that."Now let's go see of Leonard made it through the night."

They took to the stairs. They were almost at the fourth floor when they heard a soft thump and a moan.

Howard and Raj looked at each other for a moment before taking off. Howard held his camera at the ready. Then Raj almost fell down the stairs. He blinked at the sight before him. His brain stuttering, unable to process what his eyes saw happening.

There was a soft clicking going on beside him that was easier to focus on. He knew what that was, that was Howard taking pictures with his Camera. Only that made no sense because then Howard was taking pictures of Penny and Sheldon, making out furiously against the door.

And that just couldn't be happening.

They both watched in disbelief as Penny pulled back for a second, "Come on, bed first." She said heatedly, before disappearing with Sheldon behind the door.

Howard and Raj looked at each other again. Sheldon, their Sheldon, with a girl? With the gorgeous cheesecake smelling goddess that was Penny? It was official, they had gotten sucked into an alternate reality. They must have missed the quantum mirror on the stairs.

"Is this real life?" Howard questioned faintly.

"I don't think so, dude." Raj replied.

It simply couldn't be.

xXx

There's a brief pit stop at the kitchen Island when they can't quite keep their hands off each other. There is groping and one deep, searing, lingering kiss that makes the place behind her eyes go white.

But they make it to the bed. Sheldon even manages to lock the door. They aren't going to be interrupted. Once she hears the click, Penny pushes him down. Sheldon lands hard on the bed but he doesn't seem to notice. He's far too busy staring at her with a desire that leaves her knees weak.

Penny tears off the rest of her costume. Not much of it is intact anyway. The skirt come apart easily in her hands. And she tears the lacy little midriff baring top first at the back, and then between her breasts. She loves the look on Sheldon's face as it falls away.

The weight of his gaze on her naked skin is almost like a physical touch. It makes Penny lick her lips as she step forward.

Sheldon's hands go to his waist, starting to undo his pants, but she bats his hands away. Straddling him. She can feel the out line of his erection against her ass and she squirms against him for a moment before getting ahold of herself. She's going to do this right.

And that means she won't rush.

Instead she unwraps Sheldon like a present. She takes a care she's never bothered with before. She slips her hands under his layered shirts and begins to pull them off. Exploring the planes of his skin as she goes. Touching him feels so good, so right.

Once she's rid of his shirts Penny begins to work on his pants.

When she slips her hands into his underwear it's Sheldon's turn to squirm. He gasps, "Penny." As she holds him in her hand, unable to resist giving him one firm stroke, before pulling everything off.

And just like that they're naked. There's nothing between them now, no barriers between her slick pussy and his throbbing cock. She shifts above him, and there's a perfect slide between her wet clit and his length that leave them gasping, completely breathless for a moment.

It doesn't last long. Penny grabs Sheldon's hands and brings them towards her chest. He cups her breasts, his large hands covering them completely. Within seconds long clever fingers tug and pinch at her nipples.

Penny grinds against him, finds another perfect slide. Sheldon's hands squeeze her breast almost involuntarily and Penny's hands reach to balance her on his shoulders as she moans.

Sheldon's cock gives a wonderful little throb against her at the sound.

One of Sheldon's hands falls away from her chest, follows the smooth contours of her body to her ass. He gives her a brief, firm, squeeze before finding the dripping trail that leads inside her.

Penny groans. Sheldon thrust a finger deep inside, and her walls clamp around it. Her hips begin to buck reflexively as Sheldon finger fucks her. Another finger follows the first, and Penny's soon riding his hand.

The third finger has her falling forward, and she automatically braces herself against his chest. They're face to face now, and Sheldon eyes meet hers with a lust that she knows mirrors her own. It makes her moan, reaching forward to claim his mouth.

"So wet." Sheldon murmurs, sounding awed, against her lips and she clamps her walls tightly around his fingers.

"All for you." Penny promises, feeling drunk off the pleasure. She doesn't think she can still hold back. Her hands head down as if they have a will of their own, and she's soon stroking him the way he's caressing her inside. Sheldon moans into her mouth and Penny can't take it anymore.

"Take them out." She pleads, and Sheldon is surprisingly quick to obey. Then Penny grips the hot length between her hands and suddenly it's not surprising in the least. He want's this too.

She guides the head of his cock to her entrance and her pussy gives a very distracting throb of anticipation. She's been waiting so long.

But Penny's done waiting now, with one decisive move of her hips Penny impales herself on Sheldon' cock. And there are now words, her mind blanks from the bombardment of sensation. It feels better than good, miles beyond fantastic.

Sheldon's inside of her and all Penny can do is moan. She's a lot of things at that moment, but coherent isn't one of them.

Sheldon's hands clutch at her hips and she finds herself grinding against him. Sheldon's hips buck and the angle changes, rubbing just right, and driving her wild. Making them cry out. Penny rides him hard. Making love is a distant impossible dream.

This is mating.

Penny racks her nails against Sheldon's skin. Dazed blue eyes meet her own, and they're just along for the ride. Penny bites his lips, his neck, all that wonderful unmarked skin along his left collar-bone.

And all the while-they're fucking, sharp thrusts, grinding hips, all animals searching for pleasure. Soon Sheldon's biting her back. She can feel his nails digging into her hips. It makes everything impossibly better.

Then Sheldon is twitching, spurting inside her, and Penny cums. She cums hard. A screaming, violent, orgasm. Her vision blacks out, her spine bows and her walls clamps down on Sheldon's cock, milking him for all he's worth.

She's not the only one who passes out after.

xXx

Leonard walks dazedly into the living room. The door is wide open, Howard and Raj stand of the threshold. Howard's finger is twitching spasmodically against his camera.

"Will you catch me up please?" He asks his friends. They're good friends. They'll tell him how the sleeping pills he took last night are messing with his brain chemistry. Causing him to have hallucinations. Horrible hallucinations, like Penny and Sheldon disappearing into Sheldon's room to engage in coitus.

Penny had still been wearing her cat costume.

"I think they're going to have sex." Raj says. His eyes are wide, and they stare unblinking at the kitchen Island.

"But that's impossible." Leonard says. Because it's true. This is Sheldon. Homo novus. The guy who'd rather spend time with his hand than a pretty girl. They guy who he has to give a bunch of paperwork to every time he wants to bring a girl home.

"I have proof." Howard says, staring at his camera in something akin to betrayal."They didn't even notice we were there. I've paid good money for dirty porn more chaste than what I just saw."

Raj makes a whimpering noise he takes to mean he agrees.

"But it's Sheldon." Leonard says. And he feels faint. He looks at Howard camera like it's a rattlesnake, a venomous creature intent on ending his life as he knows it.

There's a high pitched moan that echoes ominously from the hallway.

Raj stares at it fearfully,"I know."

"This makes no sense!" Leonard shouts. And it doesn't. He's the one who spends time with Penny, he's the one who's always there. Ready and willing to help her. He;s the one who invited her over that first day. If Penny chose to sleep with any of them, he's the one it should have been.

Not Sheldon. Especially not Sheldon.

"Hey don't look at me." Howard says. I totally thought you were the one who got laid last night."

**XxX**

**Ah Howard. He's like a guilty pleasure to write. My apologies for taking so long. I had a really crappy summer, the extended explanation is on my profile, if you care. That aside there's also a poll there I would check out if you like my story ideas in this fandom. Thank you all who reviewed. I hope you find this chapter satisfying. All feedback is loved and cherished. Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sheldon wakes up naked and sticky. There is a wet spot under him and Penny lies draped across his chest. He's amazed to find that he doesn't really care. He's happy.

It's the most uncomplicated feeling he's ever had. He's just happy, blissfully so. There's a smile on his face that comes easily for once and just won't quit. He glances at Penny beside him. This is all her fault.

And Sheldon feels glad for it.

He reaches over, gently brushing the tips of his fingers down her back. His fingers tingle where they make contact with her skin. All of it. The skin flush against her is all but humming. It's indescribable. Like theirs a pulsing energy trapped in Penny's skin that only finds release when it comes into contact with his own.

He stares down in fascination. He doesn't know what it is. If the sensation is real or just a result of romantic whimsy. There is a beautiful girl in his arms who wants to be there. Wants to be with him, as his girlfriend. Penny has always been undeniably attractive, but there's something about her, something extra. Some unnamed quality that makes all the contact between them different, special.

If Sheldon had roughly sixty less IQ points, he'd call her his soulmate. But he doesn't. So he knows it's all hokum.

Penny stirs for a moment and he drops his hands away. She continues to stir, squirming on top of him. He feels himself beginning to react to her movement.

Penny blinks sleepy green eyes at him, "Why'd you stop?"

Sheldon doesn't know, so he doesn't reply, simply bringing his hand up resuming the motion. Penny moans her approval and makes it very difficult to control his biology. Sheldon almost feels betrayed, was his body always so lustful?

Suddenly Penny smiles wickedly up at him, "Don't you owe me a shower?"

And Sheldon knows that it wasn't. Penny is completely to blame for his new found reactions as well. But he likes it, if the last day had taught him anything it's that he enjoys having sex with Penny. So he lets his smile widen and says, "I believe as I requested the shower, you are the one who owes me one."

Penny sits up, straddling his waist and there is no hiding his reaction to the sight of her naked body. Penny's eyes widen with something he likens to delight.

"Guess I'm gonna have to pay up then." She says with enthusiasm.

xXx

"It's been ten hours." Leonard says glaring at the screen before him. He can't believe how little he want's to head back to his house. The camera mocks him from its place on the coffee table.

They had retreated to Raj's apartment since it was closest, and Raj wanted out of his costume.

Leonard doesn't know what they're doing. Watching movies wasn't helping him deal with any of it.

"Who knew Sheldon had that much stamina." Howard jokes, it falls flat at the look on Leonard's face.

"Oh come on!" Howard continues, irrepressible, "Aren't you a little proud of him? Who knew he had it in him?"

Raj turns the tv off, it's not like they're watching it, and nods, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Howard snickers, "Well maybe he was saving it up. Then reached maximum overload or something?"

Raj laughs, but Leonard can't quite let it go, "I still can't believe she chose him."

"Get over it man, you know the only way any of us were getting any of that was if she was drunk. I'm just amazed Sheldon knew enough to take advantage of it. I seriously underestimated that guy." Howard says shaking his head.

"Drunk?" Leonard says, and suddenly everything makes sense. Penny was drunk. Of course that's why she slept with Sheldon, why hadn't he thought of that?

"Well duh." Howard says, "What else could it be?"

"Maybe they realized they're totally into each other." Raj ventures. Objectively speaking, Sheldon's the most attractive of them all. Raj blames the height. Chicks dig tall dudes.

Howard snorts, and Leonard let's himself laugh with relief, "Come on, Let's go see what happened."

Howard and Raj agree. This they have got to see. It's going to be hilarious.

xXx

Penny hums happily from her place on the couch. After the amazing shower sex had come the realization that Leonard wasn't home. That led to her bolting the door shut and some fantastic kitchen counter sex. Sadly Sheldon declared his dick sore after that and they just cuddled on his couch and watched some geeky movie with popcorn. Penny hadn't really been paying attention. Far too happy relishing in the feeling of just being together.

It's bliss, absolute bliss. There are no other words. And to think, she gets to go to bed and cuddle even more. Awesome or what?

As far as she was concerned, the mess in her apartment did not exist. Nothing outside of Sheldon and his couch did. Had she mentioned this was absolute bliss?

She barely registered the door opening. Still, she can't help the ten thousand megawatt smile she beams in their direction. Penny hit happy a few miles back and she was still cruising through nirvana. "Hi guys!"

Leonard blinks at her slowly, "Hi."

"Salutations." Sheldon offers from his spot. He has an arm wrapped casually against her, and the other holds the mostly empty popcorn bowl. He'd been ravenous. Not to mention dehydrated. He's still thirsty, but he's finding himself remarkably reluctant to move.

"What's going on here?" Howard bursts out. it doesn't make any sense. He's not all that sure what he was expecting to find. But he knows that Penny and Sheldon cuddling on the couch wasn't it. Has the world gone mad?

"Sheldon and I are dating!" Penny tells them happily, "Isn't that great?"

Leonard chokes, "When did this happen?"

"This morning." Sheldon informs him, matter of fact.

"Well who didn't see this coming?" Howard jokes faintly, raising hand.

Raj lifts his as well.

Leonard faints.

**XxX**

**The last chapter felt a little unfinished. I just wanted to clarify how sheldon feels about all of it and stuffs. The next chapter shouldn't take too long, what do you guys think? Now i have to go pick and choose epis Wolf!Penny will react vastly different to... Any suggestions?**


	7. Chapter 7

When Penny woke up in the morning nowadays, it was always next to Sheldon. Dating Sheldon was awesome. Better than awesome, even. It was utterly perfect.

For once in her life everything was perfect.

No, Penny hadn't suddenly become a famous actress, waitressing was not suddenly a great, glamorous job. And she still had issues with money and paying her bills. Not to mention the glaring lack of new shoes in her closet...

The huge mind blowing difference in her life was Penny was finding it very hard to care about any of that.

That was the kind of thing having an amazing sex life with your mate did for you. Penny had absolutely no complaints. She didn't even get mad at crappy tippers anymore. Her genuine joy in everything made her shifts fly by and she was pretty sure she'd never smiled so much in her life.

The full moon had come up, but Penny had simply lied and explained to Sheldon that she had a few parties she was going to be attending back to back. It kind of sucked that she had to be gone all night, but at least she got to sneak into his bed before either of them had to be up. Sheldon had been a little upset about it until she'd explained that all good parties ran until dawn. So all that had turned out to mean was that their sex was rescheduled to fit Sheldon's schedule. Penny could, and often did, tease him about his obsessive tendencies, but you had to hand it to him, Sheldon always found the time for anything he deemed important. So Penny wasn't even missing out on any nookie at all.

They even had a code word for it. Inspired by the first time they'd gone to town in her apartment. It turned out 'cleaning' could be a lot of fun.

Penny had a blast 'cleaning' the couch, her tub, both the front door of her apartment, and that of her bedroom and she was just about to suggest that they 'clean' the couch again, just to be thorough, when she heard a knock.

Sheldon, panting on the floor beside her blinked, "Were you expecting company?"

"Would we have been 'cleaning' all over the place if I was?" The entire apartment smelled like a brothel. In theory this was suppose to be gross, in practice, with her werewolf senses... it was...Well, dating Sheldon was awesome.

Sheldon blinked at her some more, "I don't know, would we have?"

Penny considered being offended for a moment. Then she thought about it, this was the thing to do about everything Sheldon said that pissed her off. It had gotten easier to do once she realized that yes, he really was that clueless about everything social.

Everything.

Admittedly she had just spent the past two months dragging Sheldon to her apartment under the thin guise of 'cleaning' to have her wicked way with him every time either of them had a spare moment, the only reason they weren't screwing like rabbits in Sheldon's apartment was that the guys were still being all weird about her and Sheldon being together. And there were still times they got got a little ahead of themselves and forgot. Sheldon had a bigger tub anyway.

So then factoring in how happy Penny was to announce to the world that Sheldon was hers, her lack of shame when it came to discussing anything related to sex, and her inability to control herself when faced with a willing Sheldon...

"Maybe." Penny conceded."But I wasn't."

"I suppose you should go see who's at your door then." Sheldon said, running a hand through his already messy hair.

He looked utterly wrecked, He'd been sporting quite a few hickeys since they'd first hooked up, and Penny hadn't really given them a chance to begin to fade. She got this thrill of pure satisfaction seeing him marked so clearly as hers. Or rather, her wolf did. That did not change the fact that Penny should probably be more gentle. She'd managed to bruise him in quite a few ways she hadn't even meant to. But Sheldon had been dancing just out her reach for a long, long time. it probably made having him now even better. But Penny had lost a great deal of self control in the process.

Which was why she was she had been busy making up for lost time against her bedroom door. They never quite managed to make it to bed. Unless they were already in Sheldon's that is. She really, really liked his scent.

"I guess I should." She couldn't quite resist a kiss for the road, she could never resist one for the road, even when the road in question if was just the length of her apartment. Sheldon's lips were completely irresistible, all kiss swollen like that, just begging for more kisses. But alas there was someone at the door.

Penny wasn't in the best of moods when she went to open the door, and it really wasn't helped by the face she found waiting behind it. "Christie?"

"Hya Penny, been a while right, how've you been doing?" Christie began strutting straight pass Penny and into her apartment.

Penny barely managed to smother a growl. Wolves were territorial creatures and she definitely did not appreciate having this bitch in her territory.

"Or should I ask who have you been doing? It smells like a brothel in here." Christie said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. It was the most blatant hypocrisy Penny had ever witnessed. Her mom hadn't started calling Christie a whore for nothing.

Of course Sheldon chose that moment to appear. He'd replaced what clothes they'd managed to take off, and combed his hair somewhat. It did nothing to detract from his 'just been screwed within an inch of his life' appearance, and Penny had to fight with herself not to preen. Hell yeah she'd done that.

"Oh hey, this one's cute." Christie commented, moving forward to invade Sheldon's personal space. The boyfriend poaching ho-bag.

This time Penny didn't even bother to fight the growl. Her hand clamped down on Christie shoulder, and she moved her very definitely out of the bubble of Sheldon's personal space. "Christie this is my boyfriend Sheldon, Sheldon this is Christie. She was sleeping with my brother while she was engaged to my cousin. Practically family."

She gave Christie a warning smile, all teeth. She was lucky Penny was holding back the fangs.

"I'd say it was a pleasure to meet you but I would be lying. And I am a terrible liar." Sheldon told Christie. Sometimes Penny really didn't care that he was a total social retard. Like, at all. This was one of those times.

"I have a prior engagement with the guy's at the park. And I am in desperate need of a shower."

Sheldon said."I will see you when we get home, your shift will be done at six tonight, right? It's Halo night at eight, we're ordering Pizza."

"Shift?" Penny said. Then realization struck."Holy crap on a cracker!"

She'd totally forgotten. Damn Sheldon and his irresistible sex appeal! It did things to Penny's brain, okay. Like me her forget that she had a job, and that she needed to do it.

Sheldon looked at his watch."You have thirty minutes. Fifteen to shower, I laid out your uniform so you don't have to look for it, so that's five to change. And ten to get there. I wish you luck and many good tips."

Sheldon leaned forward, kissing the corner of her mouth, their compromise on PDA and a total tease. Stupid, stupid skanky Christie. If she hadn't been there Penny would have gotten a proper kiss goodbye. She would have probably also been late, but it would have totally been worth it.

"Goodbye." Sheldon said, shooting her one of those sweet, just for her smiles, before disappearing behind the door.

"Well he looks like a special snowflake." Christie huffed. As far as she was concerned, it was always a pleasure for guys to meet her.

"Shut it, you." Penny did not give two shits if she was being rude. The skank had hit on her mate, anything Penny said was fair game."You heard the man, I don't have time for this. Just stay here and don't fuck anything in my apartment, I'll deal with you when I get back. Seriously, what are you even doing here?"

"Hey, I called, remember? I even brought my stuff!" Christie said. Indicating her suitcase. Damn it all, she'd forgotten all about that too. Christie had invited herself over to stay as roomies until she got a place of her own. Sheldon was so awful for her short term memory. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten about that.

"Whatever, I'm running late." Penny said turning towards her room.

She was half way there before she paused, turning around and baring her teeth in another parody of a smile."Oh yeah, if you ever hit on my boyfriend again, I'll tear out your spleen with my bare hands and beat your corpse into pieces with it. Got it, barbie?"

Christie huffed again." Yeah, yeah."

Penny slammed her hand down on the kitchen island. It shifted two whole inches to the left."Got it?"

"Got it." Christie said faintly, meek for once. Nothing quite like a show of strength to impress an idiot, after all. Penny nodded, satisfied her point had been made.

"Geez what crawled up you butt and died." Christie said, recovering and crossing her arms."You'd think someone who just got laid would be nicer."

Penny didn't even dignify that with a response. She really had to get to work.

xXx

"Can we talk about something other than coitus please" Sheldon requested, exasperated. Even whilst having to admit that coitus was indeed something very enjoyable and completely worth the adulation heaped upon it by the populous, it didn't mean he wanted to talk about it all the time. He much preferred performing it regardless.

"Yeah well, you have a girlfriend. An incredibly hot one. I'm still trying to figure out how that happened." Howard said, "I thought you said girls weren't worth the distraction from science. Doesn't that make you a hypocrite? Penny's pretty distracting."

"Not at all." Sheldon sniffed. "Penny would never get in between me and my research. She calls science my first love and respects it's place in my life."

"How did you get so lucky?" Raj whined, "Is it being an arrogant jerk? I can be a jerk if it'll get me a beautiful, considerate, nice smelling girlfriend!"

"Amen brother!" Howard said, bouncing with the nervous energy he always felt when discussing girls,"Can I get an Amen, Leonard? Oh don't make that face. You're making the face."

Leonard really hadn't taken Sheldon and Penny's hook up very well. But it was almost three months now, he really ought to get used to it. If not completely over it. He always made this face like he was sucking on lemons whenever they talked about it. It was sad, but also pretty funny.

"Come on guys, let's just fly our kites." Leonard said, desperate for a change of subject. Sometimes the rocking of the bed woke him in the dead of night and Leonard felt like he'd stepped into the twilight zone. Seriously, in what sane world did Sheldon Cooper have more sex than the rest of them put together? Weird didn't even begin to cover it. It was just...Wrong.

"Very well." Sheldon said agreeably unwinding string from his spool. That was another thing that was just a little creepy. Sheldon was very agreeable now a days. Apparently getting coitus on a regular basis had worked miracles for his need to micromanage everything. Leonard had left his luffa in the tub on Tuesday for a whole six hours and Sheldon hadn't even noticed. He was also pretty sure that was all Penny's doing. But he didn't want to think about the why and how.

"What the heck is that!" Raj demanded suddenly, grabbing Sheldon's sweater sleeve. They all looked down at his forearm, gaping at the finger shaped bruises.

"What?" Sheldon asked, clueless."I would appreciate it if you would release me Koothropali."

"The bruises on your arm, man! Can't you feel that?"Howard demanded, poking a one of the aforementioned bruises.

"Ow." Sheldon said,"Stop that."

"How did that happen? Was there fight we missed? Is there any video available?" Howard rambled.

"No, it was Penny." Sheldon said simply, as if it were obvious.

"Penny?" Raj squeaked. "Does she beat you?"

"I knew she was too good to be true. No one can handle you just like that, especially not a nice, pretty girl. I bet she smacks you around all the time! And with her belt, am I right? I bet I'm right. Does she film it? How much do you think she'd charge me for a copy?"

Leonard just stared, completely speechless.

"Of course not." Sheldon scoffed."Do you really believe I would put up with an abusive relationship? Penny simply doesn't know her strength sometimes, especially when we engage in coitus."

"Holy shit!" Howard said,"Those are badges of honor? What does your back look like?"

"A purple mess." Sheldon admitted. Penny was a very passionate individual it seemed.

"And you're okay with that?" Leonard demanded."Sheldon you freak out when you get a little cut. That is not a little cut."

Sheldon shrugged."I find the benefits outweigh the costs."

Besides, Penny often traced the bruise she gave him with her tongue. He found he really liked that, and wasn't at all bothered by the way they littered his body. It was just more places for Penny to lick.

His clothed covered them adequately, and he was very fortunate not to suffer from excessive body heat. His sweaters would get stifling otherwise.

"I can't believe this." Leonard muttered, this was definitely the twilight zone.

xXx

Penny sighed in relief the second she finished her shift. She'd been on edge all day. Certainly more agitated than dealing with Christie warranted. But here she was, fidgeting and feeling like ants were crawling under her skin. Was this another stupid werewolf thing. Being territorial to the max? She sighed, trying to fish out her keys.

"Hey, Penny, right?" Someone says from behind her and her wolf roars into the surface. Penny's been living in Pasadena for four years and she has never run into another wolf. Or at least she hadn't. She's certainly about to meet one now.

"That's my name, who are you?" She asked, forcing her wolf back with a difficulty she hadn't felt since finally hooking up with Sheldon, and turning around.

"The name is Henry Wolfe. But something tells me you'd already guessed part of that. " The guy was tall, not Kurt tall, but almost. Nordic looking certainly. With long blond hair and the beginning of a beard.

"Wolfe huh, I could see it." She bit back another growl. This guy, he'd been around, he was the reason she'd spent her entire shift on edge, some part of Penny could sense him, even if she hadn't been able t smell him in the Cheesecake factory. She hadn't been trying to."So what do you want with me Wolf boy?"

He'd gone out of his way to find out her name, something told her he wouldn't have bothered if he didn't want something. It was all in the way he stood. Pure predator, that one. He'd clearly embraced the wolf's baser nature.

"And what makes you think I want anything?" He asked, leaning into her personal space. Penny lashed out. She didn't make the conscious decision to do so, one second she was fine, her grip on her instincts concrete, and the next she'd slammed the guy against her car, hand firmly on his throat.

"I am not in the mood to play games." Penny snarled. She hated being on edge.

"You're very strong, very fast." Henry Wolfe said, with something like wonder."Are you the alpha of your pack? I haven't smelled any other wolves on you."

"No pack." Penny said. There was no point in lying and his nose would turn up the information easily enough. But the alpha bit, well let him assume she was a strong one. It might nip some problems in the bud before they started. Submission had never been Penny's thing."You're the first wolf I've interact with in four years."

If she hadn't had a punishing grip on his throat, she wouldn't have felt Wolfe gasp softly."A lone wolf for so long? And you're still sane? You are very strong, very strong indeed. Tell me very strong Alpha, are you perhaps looking to change careers? Or perhaps a simple change of pace?"

Penny snorted with disbelief, "Are you offering me a job?"

"I am indeed." Wolfe replied, almost cheeky. "It would behoove you to let go of your future colleague don't you think?"

Reluctantly, Penny let him go."And this job would be doing what exactly?"

"I am not really suppose to disclose details, but people with our talents, they are very rare. And it pay's very well. Using talent's like ours."

"Sounds pretty shady." Penny said frankly.

Wolfe handed her a card."I will get permission to tell you more. Worry not, it's all perfectly legal."

"Section S?" Penny read aloud from the card, before tucking it into her pocket. "We done here?"

She still had quite the headache waiting for her when she got home. It was not something to look forward to. At least she could get away from this creep. It would do a lot for her pissy mood. Seeing Sheldon would work miracles on it, of course.

"Just think about it. Someone like you shouldn't be wasting their time at a place like this." He shot her a winning smile, eyeing her like a piece of meat over his ray bans. Blue eyes twinkling.

If Penny hadn't found her mate she probably would have considered it. As it was, all she did was growl her defiance. Geez, growling out loud twice in one day. Was she on a roll or what? The bastard laughed at her, so Penny didn't even bother saying bye as she got into her car and drove away.

xXx

"Hey, Sheldon right?" A pretty blonde was asking Sheldon. The rest of them gaped. Raj could not believe this. Seriously, another hot blonde? Had Sheldon been hiding some unknown power to hypnotize them or something? There was no other explanation. Maybe he would share his dark powers if Raj offered his vintage Atari game collection. It would hurt him in his soul. But he had to admit it would be worth it for a hot girlfriend.

"Yes. Hello Christie. These are my friends and colleagues; Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothropali, and Leonard Hofstater." Sheldon said indicating to each as he said their names." Leonard is my roommate as well. Gentlemen, this is Christie, she was sleeping with Penny's brother whilst engaged to her cousin, for some reason Penny considers promiscuity to mean Christie is family."

"Oh geez, Penny's a sweet heart." Christie said brushing her hair back to display her cleavage for best effect. "But she works so hard, why don't you come inside and keep me company?"

"I have no interest in your company and have a previous engagement." Sheldon told her unimpressed, turning to open the door to his apartment. By the time he turned back around Howard had left and there was romantic music coming out of her apartment.

He turned to look at his remaining friends. They were gaping yet again, after Howard this time."Do you think he'll be back in time for Halo night?

xXx

When Penny walked into her home she smelled Wolowitz. It took every ounce of self control Penny had left not to start breaking furniture. That would be an expense she just couldn't afford.

Instead she pinched the bridge of her nose and screamed,"CHRISTIE! Christie!"

"What, what already?" Christie said appearing with Howard.

"Are you wearing my robe? Penny asked Howard in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I'll have it cleaned."Howard said.

Penny gave the bridge of her nose another vicious pinch."It's okay, keep it."

"You know what Christie it's been short, but not short enough. You need to go." Penny told her.

"What? Why, I just got here!" Christie whined.

"One thing Christie, I asked you to do one thing! Or rather told you not to." Penny hissed, "And you went and did it anyway. So out you go, I can't have a roommate that won't listen! And you just let Wolowitz inside my house!"

"So you need a place to stay?" Howard asked, "Why don't you bunk with me?"

Christie looked at Penny, took in the homicidal look on her face, "Are you still taking me shopping on Beverly Hills, Howard?"

"Sure!" Howard said eagerly, "Whatever you want."

"Okay!" Christie said, cheerful."I'll go get my bag, I didn't even unpack."

"She's just using you." Penny felt obligated to inform Howard."Howard, I know her, she's only sleeping with you so that you'll buy her things."

"Great!" Howard said, "I'm going to cash in some Bar-Mizvah bonds, and I'll be set!"

"Ready to go Howard!" Christie announced, bag in hand.

"Just let me go change." Howard began before catching the look Penny was shooting him. If she glared any harder he'd combust."Or I could scram, I hear robes are in these days."

Penny held her door wide open.

"Scramming it is!" Howard said, laughing nervously as he as he and Christie cleared the door.

Penny may have slammed the door a little too hard on their way out.

Of course that's when Sheldon started knock-knock-knocking on her door.

"It's open. " Penny called, sitting down hard. She hadn't trusted herself to lock it and leave the lock intact.

At least it meant she didn't have to get up for her hello kiss. It made up for a lot.

"Penny I truly dislike your promiscuous friend." Sheldon said breathlessly when they broke off."She just absconded with Wolowitz and we need a forth to play tonight."

"I don't want to talk about Christie right now, ok? I've had a really long day." Penny complained.

Flopping over on her couch. Oh God, Howard germs in her bed. She'd have to burn the mattress, she couldn't even afford a new mattress.

"Have you had a stressful day?" Sheldon inquired, reaching out to touch her lower back.

Well that was one word for it."Yeah, you could say that."

"Allow me to assist you then." Sheldon said. And next thing she knew Sheldon was turning her over, hitching up her skirt and easing her panties down, before burying his face between her thighs and showing off all the toning their constant kissing had done for his tongue.

Penny had not expected that.

She moaned, ankles crossing on their own volition as her thighs tightened, locking Sheldon's wonderful mouth in place. She barely remembered to check her strength, she would never hurt her mate on purpose but Sheldon had quite a few bruises that proved that sometimes, Penny just couldn't help it. But really, how was she suppose to be careful while Sheldon stabbed his tongue inside her? And then Sheldon followed his tongue with his fingers, mouth coming up to suck on her clit and Penny was lost. Everything else ceased to exist. All that mattered was her mates fingers moving inside her, the tongue tracing her clit, those soft nips that made her breath hitch. Penny found her climax in no time at all, coming with a shattered moan and an attempt at Sheldon's name on her lips.

"Not that I'm complaining. But what was that for?" Penny asked, once she could get enough air in her lungs. She smiled, perfectly happy to be dazed and confused.

"I find I'm at a constant disadvantage." Sheldon said, licking a stripe along one of his wet digits, and was he trying to kill her?

"Oh, disadvantage? What are you talking about honey?" Penny asked, warm and sleepy. She was perfectly content to just lie there and cuddle, but no, she'd just had to ask. Next time Penny would take her random Oral and be happy. There would be a next time, right?

"I am limited by the amount of times I can orgasm in a day, while you hold no such limitations. It is only fair then, that I do my best to compensate for my shortcomings." He informed her.

"Wait." Penny said, higher brain function finally kicking into gear,"By giving me head?"

"By performing oral sex, yes." Sheldon affirmed."Our mutual orgasms are already scheduled to coincide with my ability to climax, but you seem to hold no need for consistency, so I thought you wouldn't mind if your extra orgasms were delivered on a more arbitrary basis."

"I have absolutely no problems with that." Penny told him seriously. Just when she thought life couldn't get better, that you couldn't improve upon perfection. Sheldon went and did something like this. Screw Henry and all his secret agent bull shit. Screw Christie sleeping with Howard in her bed. Today was a good day.

**XxX**

**So I was totally off with my estimation of how long it's take me to get this up. To be fair I had to cut it in half, it was so long. And even so this is the longest chapter I've ever posted for this story, or any other story, period. I hope it was worth the wait. I found a new fandom to obsess over and it had some interesting effects on the plot for this story. So sit tight guys, some Oc's are coming your way, plus a surprising amount of action. Happy winter Holiday, whatever it is you celebrate! Please drop me a line, I'll consider it a present!**

**So remember, review!**


End file.
